


Tales of Remnant: The Saga of Team CDAR

by KA513



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA513/pseuds/KA513
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While we all know of the adventures of Team RWBY and JNPR, very little has been said about what else is happening in the world of Remnant. This story focuses on some of those other happenings. We might even learn just what Blake meant when she mentioned the SDC had controversial labor practices and questionable business partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Remnant: The Saga of Team CDAR

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be tagging each chapter with the appropriate warnings, pairings, etc. as needed. Updates will be periodical, but not necessarily on a consistent schedule. While the general story arc is intended to take place post-season two, not all chapters are in chronological order.

Rhythmically, the Blonde's heels clicked across the stage, managing to echo even over the buzz of the students' conversations. The entire first-year class occupied the amphitheater used for combat training. Gaining the center of the stage, she pushed her spectacles back up on her nose before addressing the assembled class.

“You are here, Ladies and Gentlemen, because you wish to become Huntresses and Huntsmen. To that goal, you have trained against each other, and against Grimm. However, not everyone you fight will be your equal in combat. They may be more experienced than you. You will not always have the luxury of having a Professor nursemaiding you in the wilds where the Grimm exist. You may find yourself cut off from all support, equipped with only the clothes on your back, your weapon, and your skills. So far, you have not trained for any of these possibilities. That changes now.”

In the stands, another Blonde leaned over to her raven-haired teammate. “I wonder what she considers more experienced? We handled ourselves well in that breach a while back.”

Blake rolled her eyes at the bruiser's comment. “Yang, we might have done fairly well, but we had backup. Without Juniper and Coffee, we would have been so much Grimm fodder.”

“Still...”

“Ah-hem.” Goodwitch's tone was rather pointed. “Miss Xiao-Long, please kindly pay attention. This might just save your life.”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Now then, in order to better demonstrate the point of this class, I have brought in several of the second, third, and fourth year teams. While you may know something about them, that knowledge is about what you can expect from an intelligence briefing: limited, and full of qualifiers. Also, you will not be picking your opponents. They will be picking you.” As Goodwitch spoke, a quartet of older students walked on-stage. Consisting of three females and one male, all were dressed in shades of brown. Two of the four, the male and one of the females, seemed to be human. The other two were decidedly Faunus'. The latter pair were practically duplicates, although one seemed to be the negative image of the other. Perhaps the most startling thing about the one was the mauled ear sticking up from her hair. “Please welcome Team Cedar.”

As the rest of the first years applauded, Yang muttered under her breath. “Oh great, it's the planks.”

The two Faunus girls glanced up at her, almost as if hearing her comment. Nodding to each other, the one without the missing ear launched herself into the air, displaying a startling command of acrobatics. She landed in a crouch in front of the Blonde brawler, her face scant inches from the other's. For a long moment, the Faunus studied the human. Lip curling into a smile, she pointed to the girl, then to the arena.

“Um...” Yang remarked intelligently. “You....you want me down there?”

Nodding in affirmation, the older student pointed to Blake and Ruby before looking quizzically at Yang.

“Um...what about them?”

Yang, I think she wants to know if we're your teammates.” Ruby whispered. When the Faunus nodded again, she continued. “We are. Our other teammate isn't here, though. She's not feeling well.”

Nodding again, the older girl gestured to the arena.

“You want us down there?” 

Glaring at the younger girl as if to say that the answer was obvious, the Faunus launched herself back into the air, performing a series of backflips to land next to her team.

“Blake, you know anything about that girl?” Yang muttered in a low voice as the trio of girls rose and made their way down to the arena floor.

“A little. Her name is Rowan Hargrave. Her sister and partner is Aislynn Hargrave, the one missing the ear. Rumor has it they were around in the early years of the Faunus Rights Movement. According to another rumor, they disappeared for a while, before showing up in a labor camp. Beyond that, no one seems to know anything. From what I hear, no one has ever heard Rowan speak. And Aislynn seems to only speak when necessary.”

“Anything on her teammates?”

“The leader is Cherri, no known last name. Her Semblance is frost. The male is Douglas Pinewood, Semblance air. Of the four, he is probably the most dangerous of the lot.”

“I see....I think.” All conversation stopped as the trio reached the arena floor.

“As always, this will be a tournament-style fight. Once a competitors' aura drops into the red, they are out. Everyone ready?” Goodwitch raised her crop as if it were a flag. When she had received positive acknowledgments, she dropped it. “Match begins.”

Almost immediately, the air around the fighters cooled, a dense fog forming as Cherri drew on her Semblance. Eventually, the fog grew so thick as to obscure the entire fight from view. This drew protests from the audience, Goodwitch holding up her hand to silence them. They cried out in shock as first Yang, then Ruby came flying out of the cloud on one side; auras already deep in the red. A yell issued forth from the fog, and two members of Cedar went flying out in different directions; Doug flying into the stands, Cherri falling at Goodwitch's feet. Both, the audience saw, were unconscious.

Slowly, the fog dissipated around the fighters. The scythe-wielder, everyone saw, had Ash in front of her, aiming a heavy rifle. Rowan stood behind her, sword to the Blonde's throat. Anger burned in Ruby's eyes as she glanced first at Ash, then at her two fallen teammates. What she said next shocked everyone.

“I yield.”

“That is the match. Cedar wins. Miss Hargrave, Miss Hargrave, Miss Rose, I suggest you three take your teammates to the medical wing.”

Swiftly, the four injured combatants were hauled to the medical wing, where they, along with Ash, we hustled into private exam rooms. While they waited for their teammates, Ruby decided she'd better get to know the team that had virtually destroyed hers.

“It's Aislynn, right?” She asked casually.

The Faunus girl's ear twitched, but she kept reading the book she'd pulled from her bag. “Ash, actually.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“You just did.” Ash kept her tone polite, although she infused a slight hint of warning into it. She really wasn't in the mood to talk.

“I was wondering, why is it your sister doesn't talk to anyone?”

“She has her reasons.”

“But surely she talks to you, right?”

With a snarl, Ash snapped her book shut. “Listen, little girl, she doesn't talk because she _can't_. Got it?”

“Yes.” Ruby replied in a small voice.

“Good. Now leave me alone.”

“There's no cause to be mean.” Across the room, Weiss poked her head out of the door leading to her room.

“Weiss!” Ruby half-shouted, running across to hug the heiress. “Feeling better?”

“I was. Who's your friend?”

“That's Ash. She's with Cedar.”

“Ah.”

Back on the bench, Ash glanced up at the alabaster-haired girl. “Well this is just fucking perfect.” She growled sourly. “If it isn't the high and mighty Heiress Schnee. Come to check on the degenerates, have we?” She added in a simpering voice.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, that's rich. Prissy little miss perfect doesn't even remember. I wish I could forget. But I can't. You might say the memories are _burned in_.” Pulling at the collar of her blouse, the Faunus girl revealed a patch of smooth skin marred only by one thing: a three-inch diameter symbol just above her left breast. It was a symbol that Weiss knew well. After all, the same symbol graced the back of her bolero.


End file.
